LA MORT CHANGE tOUTES CHOSES
by Sweety-Witches
Summary: Cette fic se trouve à être après le tome 5 de Harry Potter. Ce sont les sentiments des person de Harry Potter quelque temps après la mort de Sirius Black. Faites-vous une idée. Je suis carrément nulle pour les résumée.
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjours à tous, ceci est une nouvelle fic, elle m'est venue alors que j'était entrain de faire cuire de la soupe. C'est en quelque sorte la vie que j'ai imaginé pour chaque perso à la suite d ela mort de Sirius. Les sentiments qu'ils ont. Au début, c'était censé être un One-Shot, sauf que j'ai changée d'avis, Finalement, c'est une fic et je vais faire quelques chapitre. **

**Le titre est: La mort change toutes choses **

**Est-ce qu'il y a un len entre le titre et l'histoire ? Je pense que oui, parce que la mort de Sirius a changée beaucoup de chose. Chez Hermione, il y a la culpabilité, chez Harry, c'est la tristesse, chez Ron c'est aussi la tristesse (mais pour une autre raison).**

**Voyez comme les choses changent !**

**Sweety-Witches**


	2. Chez Hermione

****

**Chez Hermione**

Hermione Granger ouvrit un oeil et tourna la tête vers le réveil-matin argent sur sa table de nuit: 3h30 du matin. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar. Elle voulu s'en souvenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle repoussa les couvertures bourgognes de son lit et se leva lentement. Elle se regarda dans la glace de sa chambre. Malgré la beauté dont elle était doté, Hermione n'arrivait pas à être heureuse. Avant les vacances d'été, elle avait perdue un ami: Sirius Blak, qui était le parain de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

Elle avait vu Sirius mourir et elle en refaisait des cauchemars à chaque nuit. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, depuis sa mort. Le pire pour elle n'était pas le fait qu'il soit mort, mais le fait qu'elle aurait pu le sauver. Il l'avait regardé un cours instant et Hermione avait vu son meurtrier lancer le sort. Elle n'avait mâme pas réagit, terrifiée par la peur et l'horreur qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

Les gens se trouva avec elle s'était battu. Même Neville l'avait sauvé d'un sort qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir réagit. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

La journée même, elle allait retournée à Poudlard, pour sa sixième année. Elle espérait tant que cette année soit différente des autres. Elle marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et se fit rôtir un demi-bagel nature. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle se pencha et se mit à regarder le grille-pain, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fixait le vide depuis un bon moment, quant elle sursauta. Son petit-déjeuner était près. Elle mit un peu de beurre et alla se placer devant la télévision pour la regarder. Elle s'assit, mais n'lluma pas le téléviseur. Elle mangea automatiquement.

Sa mère arriva dans la cuisine et s'approcha du salon. Elle trouvait que sa fille avait l'air étrange depuis qu'elle était revenue de son école pour les vacances d'été. Elle croyait à une peine d'amour.

Hermione mâchait sa bouchée de bagel puis, mordit à nouveau et mâcha. Finalement, elle termine de petit-déjeuner et se leva. Elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là maman, demanda Hermione.

Rien ma puce, répondit la mère, je te regardais.

D'accord, répondit simplement Hermione avant de passer son chemin et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mrs Granger soupira et sentit une larme couler sur la joue. Elle l'essuya et alla s'habiller.

Hermione chérie, dit Mrs Granger, habille-toi, nous allons aller à la gare pour te déposer. C'est aujourd'hui la rentrée je crois !

Mouais, grogna Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui.

Hermioe était dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son placard en choisissant quelques vêtements pour porter et pour mettre dans sa valise. Elle mit sa valise sur son lit et rangea les tenues de Poudlard. Ensuite, elle réunit un premier ensemble: un jeans bleu foncé, un jean noir, une camisole noir, un gilet ajusté vert à manches longues, une blouse ajustée blanche à manche courte. Ensuite, elle farfouilla pour trouver des chaussures. Elle prit une paire de chaussure noire à semelle compensé assez basses, des chaussures de sports bleus et une paire de botte brune à talons haut, carré et assez fin, mais pas trop.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle choisit Quatre tenues de nuit: un pantalon bleu pâle avec un haut-tube rose pâle, un mini-short rose pale avec une camisole noire, un pyjama d'hiver (donc, assez chaud) et une nuisette bourgogne. ensuite, elle prit une paire de pantoufle: des ballerines noires. Elle prit aussi sa robe de chambre courte, bleu et avec un ours dans le dos. Cela terminé, elle boucla sa valise.

Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle avait le temps de prendre une douche. Elle fit couler l'eau. Elle commenca par ce laver les cheveux avec un shampoing et un revitalisant pour les cheveux colorés rouge (car Hermione avait les cheveux teint en en rouge léger, qui s'harmoniait bien avec sa couleur naturelle), Red Expression de Pantenne. Ensuite, elle prit son gel douche Curious de Britney Spears et se lava en hiumant l'odeur. Elle sortit, se sécha, mit un peu de crème soufflée Curious (même odeur que son gel douche) et s'habilla avec un pantalon noir, une blouse blanche à manche longue, une veste de cuir brune foncée et une paire de botte brune foncé et se mit une brume de parfum et de bâton scintillant et parfumé pour le corps (encore Curious)( Note de l'auteure: Eh oui, j'ai la collection chez moi et je trouve que ça sent trop bon. En fait, je suis adepte de Curious de Britney Spears et de Chance de Chanel).

**Bon, c'est un début. Je tenait, pour commencer, à faire un chapitre sur la dernière journée de chaque perso important. C'est en quelque sorte pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre, c'est chez Harry.**

**Laissez-moi une petite review**


	3. Chez Harry

**CHEZ HARRY**

Harry Potter était étendu sur son lit, dans la pièece qui lui servait de chambre, chez les Dursley. Cette année-là, il n'était pas allé chez Ron. Pourtant, Ron lui avait demandé de venir pour la fin des vacances, mais il avait refusé. Il était légèrement déprimé, il faut dire qu'il avait été près de quitter les Dursley pour aller vivre avec son parrain. Chaque fois qu'il pouvait être heureux, il fallait que quelqu'un coupe court à son sentiment. Il en avait marre.

Il se leva, prit une rapide douche froide et s'habilla en vitesse pour aller prendre le train qui le menait à Poudlard. Il descendit lentement l'escalier et alla voir son oncle, sa tante et son cousin dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air triste, démoralisé et déprimé.

Oncle vernon, Tante Pétunia, pouvez-vous me reconduire à la gare aujourd'hui? demanda Harry

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Ce fut sa tante qui rompit le silence la première.

D'accord, nous irons. dit Mrs Dursley

Maman, dit Dudley, je vais raté mon émission.

Dudley fit mine d'avoir quelques larmes aux yeux, pour faire céder sa mère, comme avant.

Pétunia, dit Mr Dusley, il n'est pas question que je recontre les gens de sa bande.

Vernon, dit Pétunia, nous irons tous ensemble, nous le déposerons et nous reviendrons à la maison.

Vernon ne pu qu'acquiesser à l'ordre de sa femme. Après tout, lorsqu'elle était aussi résulue, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Vouloir le faire serait une pure perte de temps inutile.

Harry quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Il alluma la télévision, car ils le lui avaitent permis. Lorsqu'il était revenu au 4 Privet Drive, sa tante avait bien remarquée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche.

Souvent, sans qu'Harry le sache, elle l'avait vue entrain de pleurer dans son coin. Bien que cela lui fisse quelque chose, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit pour le cosoler ou pour lui remonter le moral. Pétunia se souvenait bien des autres été depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, elle le surprenait à faire de la magie pour les devoirs, il faisait des bêtises, il allait chez son copain. Or, cette été-ci, il n'avait fait aucune de ces choses. À croire que cela lui était bien égale de tout laisser tomber comme ça. Elle était au fourneau. Elle servit un petit-déjeuner à son mari et à son fils. Elle prépara des toast et un oeuf au bacon en plus, qu'elle plaça dans une assiette et elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Mrs Dursley se mit derrière Harry et lui tendit l'assiette

Lorsqu'il vit sa tante seule, il se tourna vers elle.

Merci Tante Pétunia, dit-il

De rien, dit-elle

Pas seulement pour ça, dit en montrant son assiette

Je sais, répondit-elle

Et pour la première fois de se vie, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Pas un sourire méchant, mais un sourire sincère et de gentil.

Il alla mettre sa valise près de la porte et attendit que les autres soient près à partir.

**Je sais, c'est cours. Mais comme je l'ai dis pour l'autre chapitre, c'est juste pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Le prochain chapitre: chez Ron. Oubliez pas, laissez-moi une petite review.**

**Sweety-Witches**


	4. Chez Ron

**CHEZ RON**

Ron était entrain de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec sa soeur, les jumeaux, son père et sa mère. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait refuse de venir passer le reste des vacances chez lui, au Terrier. Puis, il pensa à Hermione. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyée de lettre pour lui annoncer qu'elle serait Préfète en Chef (car elle le serait sûrement) et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Connaissant Hermione, elle lui aurait écrit dès qu'elle aurait reçue la bonne nouvelle afin de lui dire de bien se tenir cette année à cause de son nouveau poste.

Ron, dit Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Quoi, sursauta Ron

T'as l'air drôlement bizarre, dit la rouquine

Merci, bougonna-t-il

Ron recula sa chaise, se leva et alla s'enfermer, sans un mot, dans sa chambre

Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte.

TOC TOC TOC

Je suis pas là, répondit-il

Pourquoi tu répond alors, dit une voix féminine.

Entre Ginny, répondit le rouquin

Et elle entra. Avec un regard plus qu'inquiet, elle se dirigea vers le lit de son frère et s'y laissa tomber.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda soudain Ron

Merci pour l'accueil, répondit Ginny

Désolé, soupira-t-il

Ron était silencieux. Ginny explosa:

Merde Ron, quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression de voir un zombi.

Non mais Ginny, répondit Ron, je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu es ici, avec moi en ce moment. Après tout, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important.

Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Ron, demanda Ginny

Écoute Ginny, dit Ron. Même mais amis ne veulent pas venir chez moi et ne m'envoie pas de hibou.

Ron, dit la plus jeune des Weasley, tu n'as pas pensé que Harry pouvait être triste de la mort de Sirius. C'était son parain. Comment réagirais-tu toi si tu vivais chez des personnes que tu déteste et qui te déteste ? Et que du jour au lendemain, on te dit que tu vas sortir de cette maison ?

Je me sentirais soulagé, répondit Ron

Oui, dit Ginny. Mais imagine aussi que la personne censée t'accueillir se fasse tuer ?

D'accord, dit-il. Je n'en veux pas à Harry de ne pas vouloir venir. Mais pour Hermione, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêche de m'écrire.

Bon tu as raison, acquiesça Ginny. Pour elle, je n'ai pas d'excuse à te proposer.

Tout à coup, la voix de Mrs Weasley se fit entendre:

Ron, Ginny, c'est l'heure de partir. Le Poudlard Express va partir dans pas très longtemps.

D'accord Maman, dirent ensembles les deux plus jeune de la famille de rouquin.

**Voilà, c'est la partie de Ron. Le prochain chapitre sera à la gare et dans le train menant à Poudlard (le trajet au complet).**

**Je n'ai aucune Reviews. Si vous lisez, j'aimerais un commentaire pour savoir comment vous trouvez. Commentaires Négatif et commentaires Positifs sont acceptées.**

**Sweety-Witches**


End file.
